


The Only Explaination

by TheUltimateFanGirl7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Parentage, Questionable Mental State, she needs more sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateFanGirl7/pseuds/TheUltimateFanGirl7
Summary: In Marinette's defense, it was a perfectly logical conclusion, given the evidence and her lack of sleep. ...Tikki's petitioning for a temporary Ladybug so her holder can get the rest she needs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	The Only Explaination

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, I just need to say, every time I see the button to add a note at the beginning, my brain starts sing "At the Beginning" from Anastasia...
> 
> On to more serious business, I was cleaning up wax from candle making (which, by the way, took three hours, despite the fact I made one candle and that only took me about fifteen minutes), and I was thinking about how Adrien and Mlle. Bustier tend to give Marinette the same 'advice', and this was born.
> 
> Chow for now ~TheUltimateFanGirl7

When Lila first joined their class and began spreading her lies, Marinette had tried to out her. She failed. Time and time again. After Lila was akumatized into Chameleon, Adrien had pulled Marinette aside and implored her to ignore Lila, to just play along and lie low. To take the high road.

For a time, she was content to do just that. But Lila got worse. She slowly, subtly, got more and more aggressive towards Marinette. And Adrien continued to do nothing. One day, Lila came into class sobbing about how Marinette had threatened her and sent her mean emails telling her to go kill herself. Marinette had denied the accusations most vehemently, but of course, no one believed her. Mlle. Bustier had pulled her aside after class and preached about being the better person and setting a good example and just ignoring Lila.

This continued for years. Lila would do something to hurt Marinette and/or tarnish her reputation, and Adrien and/or Mlle. Bustier would pull her aside and preach about taking the high road and setting a good example.

After yet another day of escaping Mlle. Bustier’s lecture just to get pulled into one by Adrien, Marinette went home exhausted. She collapsed onto her bed and groaned. Tikki, sensing her chosen needed to be alone at the moment, flew off to a corner where Marinette had set up some small craft supplies for the creative kwami.

Marinette lay on the bed for a while, face smushed into her pillow and muttered about ‘set a good example’ *scoff* ‘don’t want to get her akumatized’ *yeah right* and so on. After a bit, she rolled over and stared at the ceiling through narrowed eyes and huffed through her nose. She dragged her hands down her face and cried out,

“Tiiikkkiiiiiiii!!!!”

The kwamii flew over and responded,

“Yes, Marinette?”

Mari groaned an whined,

“Whhyyyyy? Why are they just so… so…”

Suddenly, she froze.

“No…” she whispered. “It can’t be… It’s not possible…”

“What?” Tikki asked, looking confused. “What is it? What’s not possible?”

But her chosen didn’t answer, instead just staring at nothing with a glazed expression on her face.

Linebreak<>kaerbeniL

For a few weeks afterwards, Marinette acted very suspiciously to those who paid attention to her. Which, granted, was just Tikki.

She did indeed lay low for a while at school, much to the clear pleasure of Adrien and Mlle. Bustier, but she was frequently very early to class, and lingered in the shadows watching. Always watching. After about a month, Tikki finally got fed up with her holder’s shifty behavior and confronted her on it.

“Don’t you see, Tikki!” She exclaimed. “Mlle. Bustier and Adrien always give me practically the same lecture and ‘advice’ about dealing with Lila! And Chloe, too, now that I think about it… Anyway! This clearly means, either they’re meeting together in secret, or…” She trailed off.

“Ooorrrr…” Tikki prompted, looking amused, exasperated, and slightly worried about her holder’s mental health.

Instead of responding, Marinette darted behind a bush and watched through a pair of binoculars - that she could have sworn her chosen hadn’t had a second ago - as Adrien got out of the car and waved to Nino and Alya as he walked up the front steps.

Tikki just sighed.

Linebreak<>kaerbeniL

A week after her talk with Tikki, Marinette had concluded that Mlle. Bustier and Adrien were not having meetings outside of class. Adrien was simply too busy for it during the day, and Mlle Bustier had yoga lessons at a rather dodgy gym in the evenings, running until fairly late at night. Marinette had even convinced Tikki to let her transform into Ladybug to sta- follow her teacher and former crush at night after his lessons and her yoga.

The next day in class, she walked up to Adrien, interrupting his conversation with Nino and demanded to see a picture of his mom. Nino looked annoyed at the interruption and tried to pull Adrien back into the conversation after a rather pointed glare at Marinette. Adrien looked confused but waved off his friend to pull a picture of the late Mme. Agreste up on his phone.

Marinette snatche the device from his hand, scrutinizing the picture closely, before glancing up at the confused boy in front of her, hand still out as he looked at it as if wondering where the phone had gone, then back to the picture. And repeat. Then she looked over to Mlle. Bustier who was preparing for the day’s lesson, and to Adrien, and then back to the photo. There was only one conclusion she could make.

“Dang it! I was so sure!” She snapped, scowling, and shoving Adiren’s phone back at him.

Nino looked at her with raised eyebrows and asked the question on everyone’s mind - because of course the entire class was paying attention to them, they’re all mindless, nosy sheeple - but couldn’t quite seem to get out.

“...What?”

Marinette was unsure if he was asking what as in ‘what just happened?’ or what as in ‘what were you so sure of that was apparently wrong?’ or maybe even both. She decided to answer the second question.

“Adrien and Mlle. Bustier always preach the same things about ‘laying low’, ‘setting a good example’, ‘just ignore it’! Like, seriously! I think they’ve given me the same speech, word for word, on multiple different occasions! They never met up outside of class, so the only explanation was that Adrien was secretly actually Mlle. Bustier’s son - from an affair, or sergotsy, I’ve no clue - but he looks exactly like Mme. Agreste only male!”

The room fell into awkward, stunned silence as everyone processed what she had just said. After a few moments, a cackle sounded out and echoed in the otherwise quiet classroom. Adrien slammed a hand against his chest and it stopped - a weird ringtone maybe? Chloe smirked from her seat and Juleka - Juleka! - snickered quietly.

Eventually, it was Adrien who broke out of his stunned stupor first.

“What?” He asked dazedly.

In Marinette’s bag, Tikki slapped a flipper-paw-thing to her face and sighed. Maybe she should see Master Fu about getting her holder mental help. Or more sleep. Sleep might do it too. She’d been pretty busy with attacks, schoolwork, commissions, and Lila recently.

Meanwhile, Marinette pouted and muttered about how it only made sense, but now she’d have to find another explanation.

Plagg just mentally cackled gleefully.


End file.
